Networked messaging platforms have become popular for transferring communications between users, such as electronic mail (email), instant messaging, text messaging, or other messaging technologies. These messaging platforms can be provided for end users to draft or compose various messages and create conversation-threaded communications for interaction with one or more users. Users can interact with the messaging systems through graphical interfaces and user applications that are employed on smartphones, computers, laptops, tablets, gaming systems, and the like.
The networked messaging platforms typically use standardized identities, such as email addresses in the “local-id@domain” format, to identify users or other entities that are reachable through the messaging platforms as well as indicating a corresponding server, organization, or service. At times, inactive or unmonitored email addresses might be employed by entities when sending out emails to various users or parties. These unmonitored email addresses might take the form of “no-reply@domain” style of email addresses, among others, that are employed as standardized sender addresses. Often, when large corporations send mass emails such as notifications, statements or bills, they are sent from such a “no-reply@” or unmanned inbox. Sending entities might choose to employ these unmonitored addresses in e-commerce situations or customer interaction scenarios to preclude recipient replies to the unmonitored email addresses. This makes it difficult for users to reply to such emails or get support—often sending the users away from the email client to search contact pages or corporate websites.